


Feathers

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: A collection of small (1k words or less) scenes for a perfect couple.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Tsubaki | Subaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> HI it has certainly been awhile since I've ficced but now an actual proper fic and not some wild AU that only like 5 people 100% understand
> 
> anyways writing braincell is still very fixated on Fates and Them- big ol' fic is still in the works but the tag can have some small things As A Treat

It’s not a perfect wedding.

It’s an awkward time to fall in love, in the middle of a war, but he is certain even if the war hadn’t come he would have known she was the one. She agrees, sings his praises as a man straight out of daydreams. They feel like they’ll make it out okay, but can’t say for sure. The army doesn’t turn up something to boost morale, though.

‘Something borrowed, something blue’, some Nohrian tradition he hasn’t heard of, is Corrin’s inspiration. Her hair is crowned with flowers found by simply pressing her hands to the earth and calling upon the First Dragon’s power. The dress is so unbearably simple, and yet she fills it with her warmth. She is humble, and yet still somehow the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He’s glad he stopped himself from taking the reins from her.

She’s surprised by the taste of sake during their vows, can’t help but make such an odd expression and remark on it, and he can feel some of his compatriots giggling or looking aghast at how far off script Corrin rambles and derails her own wedding. Sakura giggles, but- with perfect grace -doesn’t falter in officiating much more than that. 

Oddly, he doesn’t particularly care about any of it. Just as long as Corrin’s hand is holding his.


	2. Wedding Night

It’s not their first impression of each other, but it sure feels like it.

He’s used to entering her quarters at her request, because she has said so, and now he walks across the threshold as her husband. She tells him to make himself at home, carve out his own space, it’s as much his as it is hers now, and he sets to. First by organizing the shelves, sorting the books by title and then by height. He’s distracting himself from the rest of the room at large, overwhelmed all by a ring on his hand.

He hears her wandering around, rifling through other things, sitting on the bed and getting off it again. He tenses a bit when she feels her hand move around his waist, but relaxes soon enough and turns around for a kiss.

He parts to find she’s gotten a bit... undressed while he wasn't looking.

They both jump, awkwardly look away, faces lit up red. He runs to the chest in the corner and pulls out a robe for her, and she doesn’t resist when he wraps her up in it. Just looks at him with a pleading gaze he can’t puzzle out yet.

“Corrin, sweetheart, what-”

“Next?” She finished for him, head tilting- as it always does when she can’t quite figure something out. “We’re married, we’re sharing a bed now, next is...?” She trails off expectantly, brows furrowed. He can’t tell what she was expecting.

He leans back, “Next? You mean...?”

Suddenly, they’re both red as tomatoes. Corrin’s fist is set over her mouth as she looks at a basket of crochet projects. Subaki is casually leaning stiff as a board against the bookshelf.

“... I-is it not, um...?” Corrin mumbled.

“It’s a little... Fast.” Subaki squeaks.

Corrin laughs. It’s an awkward, well meaning laugh, more alleviating nerves than mocking him. She reaches up and holds his hand, “I-I mean, it’s not too fast for me if it’s what you want. I-I’m yours now, you know- I- um- It’s probably happening eventually, might as well get it over with-”

“But is it what you want?” He shoots back, finally back on his bearings. “We have time, sweetheart.” He holds her hand back, bringing it down from the shelf and rubbing his thumb over the back of it. “You know what I’ve always said: take your time.”

She’s silent. She rubs her cheek with her free hand. “... Um... I-I mean... kind of...? E-eventually maybe not-"

"Now?"

She bites her lip. "Um, yeah, but... w-what do we do, then?”

“You know,” he looks back at the bookshelf, “a good question.” He reaches for a rather thick book, one with lovingly worn cover and pages. He holds it up with a smile- but not without clearing his throat: "How about a story?"

She lights up, turning as radiant as she had been making her vows. She bounces to the bed, and she wastes no time curling up under his arm. He’s looking over the table of contents and she’s babbling about how many times she’s read all these stories and how she can’t wait to hear him read them, to know what his voice brings to each word. She’s heard them all so many times and yet it is his voice she’s the most excited for she’s ever been.

He can’t remember when he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couples can have some awkward assumptions, as a Treat


	3. Early Rise

He has always woken up too early. 

His schedule is packed, full of moments to train and preparations for later plans and helping the rest of the army and god forbid he ever skip his morning routine to oil his hair and wash his face. His sleep is carefully slotted in, just enough to be rested by a loose definition of such. He isn’t falling asleep doing his work, doesn’t need a nap, so he is rested enough, and has been for a long time.

She stirs and pulls her arms around him when he moves. She mumbles, presses her face into his back, and just barely awake manages to find the words to beg him, “Go back to sleep, honey.” Her fingertips curl around his shoulders, hooking him in almost like a fish, “it’s so early...” 

“Oh, it’s not early.” He replies effortlessly, twisting around with a smile, “It’s just time to wake up-”

A yawn, “When’d you go to sleep?”

Late. Considerably late.

Her hold broken by his movement, Corrin is now laying on her side, droopy eyes squinting in a rare show of suspicion as her soft lips purse, all propped on a hand with the elbow bracing herself on her pillow. The pout melts away, eyes closed and smiling with a happy, sleepy giggle, when Subaki brushes the hair from her face.

“You haven’t answered me.” She hums.

“Well, I suppose I was distracted by my absolutely flawless wife.” She still has sleep to rub from her eyes, her already unruly curls are a mess, say nothing of the way her voice pitches in and out of yawns and mumbles, the almost drunken hesitation of her movements. She is somehow, still, perfection.

She moves forward to hold him again and tugs back. “Come on, you need some sleep.”

He knows better than to argue with her, and lets her pull him back to bed and tuck the covers around them.

He learns he forgot what it was like to feel truly rested a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know I never know whether Subaki will get Corrin to become an early riser or Corrin drags Subaki into sleeping in club because both are cute so honestly I think it just becomes a daily struggle of who can make the more compelling argument safdsgjhdfgdf


	4. Bubbles

She grips Yato too tight.

Her knuckles are bare white under the leather gloves stained scarlet. The tip of the blade trembles as she assesses an empty horizon amongst deathly silence. The wind caresses her hair and tosses it over the tear in her sleeve, pulls her skirts around her legs. Her bare feet dig into soil. Her other hand holds her dragonstone, glimmering and fading before she shakily puts it away in her pouch.

He arrives, finally caught up to the carnage, and all he can do is hold her. She is safe. She is the stronger between them, as much as he says he is perfect his skill is outdone by her strength that has not yet seen her fullest potential, but what a relief to know she is safe.

She does not hold him back. She only trembles. Her pupils are slits, wavering as they try to focus on her husband instead of the dusky sky. Her eyes brim with tears that fall without a word or grimace. She says nothing, but she slowly, gently, leans her head into his shoulder.

The warmth is not gone, he knows this. It needs only to be coaxed from her again. He readjusts her cloak, pries Yato from her grip just enough to sheathe it, and cradles her on the long ride home. She walks firmly, but without a spring in her step.

At first it is towards their shared quarters she marches before he gently guides her to the bathhouse instead. She does not resist his hands turning her shoulders, a soft nothing murmured into a pointed ear. She is left to her own devices- still staring, still tense -as he gathers a number of oils and salts and adds them to a smaller, more private bathing area. 

It takes Corrin a few minutes to catch up with his idea.

He sits at the edge, pants and sleeves rolled up with a sponge in one hand and her arm in the other. Patience lies in every stroke against her skin, firm enough to take away the caking grime from battle that wormed its way in but not so much that it leaves her arm raw and stinging. The rest of her is curled up amongst the suds, knees at her chest, held by her other arm, hair spilling out behind her.

Her gaze is not wide, but it is dull.

“You’re not a monster.” He whispers.

The light in her eyes comes back.

“You’re my wife, and I love you.”

She smiles, and therein lies the warmth. Her head slowly tilts, and for the first time in hours she speaks: “... water’s nice. Wanna join me?”

“Absolutely.”

He leaves to set aside his clothes, and when he returns she is finally loose, uncurled, hair billowing inky dark behind her and eyes closed. He gets in, shuffles over a little, and her eyes open with a smile.

“Love you.”

“Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Shakes Fates like a bully demanding lunch money from a nerd) where is the dragon angst give it here


End file.
